Twinkle twinkle little star
by violettepoete
Summary: Sam commence un voyage dont elle ignore la portée.
1. le temps qui passe

Auteur: Violette Poète

e-mail: a.belatyahoo.fr

Résumé: Sam commence un voyage dont elle ignore la portée.

Saison: 10 ou 11, c'est égal. Petite précision, c'est mieux d'avoir vu Le voyage intérieur (Grace)

Genre: réflexion, drame, romance.

Note: Le titre est la chanson que fredonne justement Grace dans Le voyage intérieur. Je trouve que ça donne mieux en anglais.

Note 2: Comme presque toutes les autres, je dédie cette fic au dingue qui me sert d'ami et qui a plus de problèmes de cœur qu'un cardiaque accro aux risques.

Note 3: je suis à la recherche d'une fic délire avec MacGyver au Sgc. Si quelqu'un l'a vu sur un site, peut-il me faire signe? merci d'avance!

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

Twinkle twinkle little star

Sam ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les referma presque immédiatement, aveuglée par la lumière. Elle était étendue sur l'herbe, sous un ciel d'un bleu sans nuage. Elle se leva à moitié et cligna des paupières pour s'habituer à la clarté. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon bleu, d'un haut blanc ainsi que d'une veste en jean. Mais elle ne connaissait pas ces vêtements, elle en était sûre. Enfin, elle examina l'endroit où elle était. Un vent agréablement frais soufflait dans les branches du saule pleureur, face à elle. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir ce qu'elle découvrirait. Sa maison. Le lieu où elle s'était sentie le plus en sécurité. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour comme celui-ci où son père était en retard pour chercher sa mère. Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement. Une petite fille aux cheveux châtains clairs et qui portait une robe blanche la regardait fixement. Sam murmura:

« Grace?… »

L'enfant lui sourit.

« Salut Sam.

-Mais… Où est-ce qu'on est? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?… »

Grace ne répondit rien, continuant simplement de la fixer.

« Je me rappelle…, continua Sam, j'ai été blessée… Je suis… ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Non, Sam, les autres sont en train de te ramener, ils vont te sauver. Et puis, tu en as vu de pires que celle-ci…

-Alors, pourquoi…?

-Je voulais te voir, Sam, dit Grace, suivant le raisonnement de sa pensée. La dernière fois, on n'a pas pu beaucoup parler…

-J'étais un peu occupée, c'est vrai. », fit Sam, dans un sourire, qu'elle perdit rapidement.

Elle regarda l'enfant, qui l'observait également. Enfin, Sam rompit le silence. Elle chuchota presque:

« Qui es-tu? (Grace ne répondant rien, elle continua) Je croyais que tu étais un moyen de communication avec l'autre vaisseau, mais j'en doute, maintenant…

-Tu ne te rappelles pas, Sam?

-Me rappeler quoi?

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas qui je suis?

-Non… »

À la place de la petite fille apparut Cameron.

« Sérieusement, Sam, vous ne savez pas? »

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Tout cela commençait à la dépasser.

« Non. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la voix de Daniel qu'elle entendit. Elle releva les yeux. Il la regardait, étonné.

« Vous avez si bien fait semblant de ne pas savoir que vous avez oublié?

-Mais oublier quoi? », s'écria Sam.

Grace la fixa longuement. Elle, hypnotisée par le regard de l'enfant, ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Je suis, dit-elle enfin, la partie de toi qui voudrait que tu te rappelles qui j'aurais pu être ou qui je serais.

-Alors, dis-moi…

-Cela te fera du mal, Sam…

-Je croyais que tu voulais me le dire?

-Oui, mais je sais aussi à quel point tu souffriras…

-Dis-moi. », fit Sam, d'un ton résolu.

La petite la regarda, un air vaguement triste sur le visage.

« Je vais te montrer… Ferme les yeux… »

Sam eut un bref instant d'hésitation, mais fit ce que lui disait Grace.

Elle les rouvrit lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose se jeter sur elle. C'était Grace, mais elle avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient attachés par une barrette et elle lui faisait un grand sourire.

« Salut Maman! »

Au fond de son coeur, Sam savait déjà. C'était pour elle la confirmation d'une évidence qu'elle avait nié. Ce qu'elle ressentait était étrange, c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre contrôlait son corps, quelqu'un qui était elle, sans l'être vraiment, une femme qui était la mère de Grace.

« Doucement, mon ange… »

Elle reposa la fillette. Ce faisant, ses yeux se posèrent sur son ventre rebondi. Enceinte.

« 'Lut, tante Sam…, fit un garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que Grace.

-Salut Matt., répondit-elle.

-Maman, Matt peut venir à la maison? En plus, tante Vala et onc' Daniel sont pas là…

-Je les appelle pour demander… »

Elle décrocha son portable et composa le numéro.

« Sam? Justement, je comptais t'appeler. Tu pourrais récupérer Matt?

-C'était mon intention, Daniel! Vous dînez à la maison ce soir?

-Avec plaisir, oui. 19 heures 30, comme d'habitude?

-Parfait.

-À tout à l'heure, alors!

-À tout à l'heure. », fit-elle en raccrochant.

Elle se tourna vers les enfants et leur sourit.

« Allons-y.

-Ils sont d'accords?

-Bien sûr, oui! »

Lors du trajet, elle eut l'impression qu'elle reprenait conscience, petit à petit, comme si elle revenait à elle tout doucement. Comme si elle redevenait elle-même. Elle posa les yeux sur la vie qui grandissait en elle. Elle devait être enceinte de cinq ou six mois. Fille ou garçon?, se demandait-elle… À quelques pas d'elle, les enfants, insouciants, discutaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. Soudain, Grace s'interrompit, pénétra dans le jardin devant une maison et cria joyeusement:

« Papa, Papa! »

Un homme sortit de la maison. C'était Jack. Le cœur de Sam manqua plusieurs battements, et au SGC, au contraire, son cœur s'accéléra. Si fort et si vite que le docteur Lam se demanda un court instant si elle ne devrait pas lui donner un calmant.

Grace se précipita vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva très haut dans les airs en la faisant tourner. Elle riait aux éclats. Sam, elle, hésitait entre le rire et les larmes. Tout était si… Parfait. Enfin, Jack reposa la fillette.

« Salut onc' Jack…

-Salut Matt… »

Les enfants entrèrent dans la maison. Jack adressa un sourire à Sam. Elle le lui rendit. Elle n'avait jamais pu résister à un de ses sourires. Était-ce donc si simple? Si simple de vivre avec lui, que ses enfants soient les siens?

Impossible…

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, ça l'était. Si elle avait su…

Elle en aurait pleuré si elle n'avait pas été décidé à profiter de chaque seconde de ce rêve.

Sam s'était bien débrouillée avec les enfants. Elle allait justement les voir lorsque son regard se porta au dehors. L'autre Grace la fixait, immobile. Le sourire que Sam arborait depuis qu'elle était dans ce rêve se figea. Elle observa la fillette. Celle-ci la regardait tristement et des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sam. Jack arriva à ce moment-là et lui demanda, inquiet:

« Ça va? »

Elle se força à sourire.

« Oui, ça va… Sûrement les hormones… »

Elle se tourna vers lui et oublia quelques instants que rien n'était vrai. Elle se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser et la serra contre lui.

« Que me vaut cet honneur? », demanda-t-il.

Alors, Sam osa. Elle lui dit pour la première fois ce que son cœur ressentait depuis des années.

« Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime. »

Elle se sentit empli d'une joie et d'une paix intérieure infinie. Le sourire de son mari s'agrandit et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était à nouveau derrière son ancienne maison. La peine qu'elle éprouva alors lui coupa le souffle. Tout avait disparu. Jack, leur maison, son amour, le bébé, Grace… En réalité, cette dernière était à côté d'elle, mais elle était tout à fait différente de la fillette pleine de vie qu'elle avait côtoyé quelques heures. Elle se laissa aller un court moment et glissa à genoux dans l'herbe. Elle ne voulait même pas pleurer, la douleur était trop forte pour être simplement évacué par des larmes. Grace était presque effrayé par sa peine.

« Tu pourrais avoir cette vie, tu pourrais…

-Non…

-Sam, tu…

-Grace… »

Au même niveau, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et Grace comprit.

« Tu ne seras jamais ma mère…

-Non… »

La femme et l'enfant se prirent dans les bras. Sam savait qu'elle ne reverrait pas la petite fille. Sa petite fille.

Au SG-C, après quelques heures de coma, Sam se réveillait. Et tandis que le docteur Lam prévenait son général de père, Daniel, resté près de son amie, saisit quelques mots avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'inconscience…  
« Grace…Grace… »

Le lendemain, lorsque Sam s'éveilla à nouveau, elle ressentit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis si longtemps… La petite boule dans la gorge qu'on n'arrive pas à ravaler, qui empêche de respirer, de vivre, qui vous bloque dans un état second entre la raison et la folie. Pourtant, elle fit bonne figure, comme d'habitude. Elle fit si bien semblant d'aller bien que personne ne se rendit compte de son malaise.

Deux jours après être sortie de l'infirmerie, Sam s'apprêtait à passer une soirée solitaire dans son labo lorsqu'une fusée s'engouffra dans ce dernier. C'était Vala.

« Sam, on a prévue d'aller au resto pour fêter votre sortie, vous venez? »

Presque sans attendre la réponse, elle partait déjà. Sam rêvait rien qu'un instant où elle ne devrait pas faire bonne figure et elle comptait justement sur ce soir pour laisser un peu sortir ce chagrin qui l'étouffait.

« Désolée, Vala. J'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper.

-Mais il sera toujours là demain, votre travail!

-Désolée, il faut vraiment que je m'y mettes…

-Ok… »

Vala revint sur ses pas et regarda attentivement Sam.

« Et c'est quoi, la vraie raison? »

La scientifique se tourna un moment, elle aurait dû se douter que la prendre pour une idiote était ridicule.

« Je ne serais pas d'une excellente compagnie, ce soir…

-D'accord… »

Enfin, la jeune femme quitta le labo, mais ce ne fut que pour y revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

« Allez, venez.

-Mais, Vala, je vous ai dit...

-Je sais, mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris ici, c'est qu'on laisse pas ses amis sous prétexte qu'ils ne sont pas d'humeur. Venez, ça vous détendra… »

Sam céda et contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, elle passa un excellent début de soirée. Cameron racontait des anecdotes d'enfance, des bêtises qu'il avait faites avec son frère, Vala narrait des bêtises qu'elle avait faite il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Et réellement, Sam s'amusait. Et riait, même. À croire que ses amis avaient deviné un léger malaise et s'efforçaient de lui changer les idées…

« Pardon… »

Une voix sortit Sam de ses pensées. Derrière elle, un couple n'avait pas la place de passer. La femme arborait un sourire gigantesque et un ventre qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur son état. Sam avança sa chaise et ils passèrent. Ils s'installèrent à une table avoisinante. Dès qu'ils furent assis, ils se prirent la main. Ils donnaient l'impression qu'en dehors d'eux, rien n'existait. Et une fraction de seconde, Sam laissa voir sa douleur. L'instant d'après, elle avait remis son masque et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Mais Daniel la regardait à ce moment-là et avait vu son visage s'assombrir. Et en l'examinant attentivement, il vit que sa bonne humeur était feinte. Il fronça les sourcils. Mais feignit lui aussi. Ce n'était pas un bon moment pour parler.

À la fin du repas, Cameron fut le seul à rentrer chez lui, tous les autres retournant à la base. Sam avait du travail, mais devant les protestations de Cameron, qui s'inquiétait pour son état de santé, elle promit de n'y rester pas plus d'une demie heure. Et lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots, tout le monde savait qu'elle mentait. Daniel, lui, prétexta une traduction à finir. Il savait qu'il devait lui parler.

Au SGC, il hésita un moment à aller la voir. Il espérait s'être trompé, mais il savait très bien que non. Il se décida enfin et traversa les couloirs, qui étaient quasi déserts. Il pénétra dans son labo. Sentant une présence, elle se retourna et lui sourit.

« Ça ne fait pas encore une demie heure.

-Je venais pas pour ça, Sam. »

Elle leva ses yeux bleus et fixa son ami avec un édifiant mélange de curiosité et d'autre chose que Daniel ne parvint pas à identifier et qui, pourtant, lui fit un drôle de coup dans la région du cœur.

« Alors pourquoi?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Sam?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je vous ai vu au restaurant, quand vous regardiez cette femme. »

De nouveau, un infime moment, le masque de Sam tomba.

« Vous faisiez exactement la même tête.

-J'en change rarement.

-Vous m'avez compris, Sam…

-Non.

-Vous faisiez la même tête que Jack, la première fois que je suis venu chez lui, où je lui ai parlé de Sha'Re et où il m'a parlé de Charly.

-Daniel…

-Sam, je vous en prie, dites moi que je me trompe, que je débloque, que tout va bien…

-Je ne peux pas… »

Daniel se figea en entendant la voix de Sam. Son expression avait changé, elle semblait tout d'un coup extrêmement fragile.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Sam?…

-Quand j'étais dans le coma, j'ai rêvé à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si j'avais fait d'autres choix. Les bons choix.

-Et ça donnait quoi?

-J'étais marié, j'avais une magnifique petite fille et j'étais enceinte…

-Et le père était Jack… »

Sam leva les yeux, légèrement étonnée.

« Contrairement à ce que tout le monde a l'air de croire, je ne suis pas aveugle… Comment était elle?

-Oh, un ange! Elle avait des cheveux châtains blonds et elle avait ses yeux et son sourire. »

Daniel eut soudain une illumination.

« Grace?

-Oui, comment…?

-Vous avez prononcé son nom quand vous vous êtes réveillée. Mais, Sam, vous pourriez avoir cette vie.

-Daniel…

-Jack…

-Daniel. »

Ce dernier soupira en comprenant ce que Grace avait compris.

« Daniel, faites moi une promesse.

-Je ne dirais rien.

-Non. Promettez-moi de ne pas finir comme moi. On est pourtant les mieux placés pour savoir combien la vie est fragile, mais on continue à perdre du temps. On pourrait se faire tuer à l'autre bout de l'univers dans une semaine et on profite même pas du temps qui passe. C'est impossible de ne pas avoir de regrets, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est essayer d'en avoir le moins possible… Promettez moi ça.

-… Je vous le promets. »

Le sourire de Sam parut revenir.

« Faites attention, Daniel, je vous ferais tenir votre promesse. »

Daniel sourit aussi et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Sam? »

Il se tourna, elle aussi.

« Quoi qu'il se passe dans votre vie, que vous fassiez les bons ou les mauvais choix, on sera toujours là pour vous.

-Je sais. Merci. »

Daniel l'observa à nouveau attentivement et eut à nouveau cette sorte de coup au cœur, mais cette fois-ci, il comprit pourquoi. Il avait toujours plus ou moins sut ce qui se passait dans la tête de ses amis et il sentit qu'il ignorait à quoi elle pensait. Il avait l'impression que sa tristesse formait un mur entre elle et le reste du monde et le pire, c'est que cette peine paraissait l'élever au dessus des gens. La douleur allaient parfaitement à certaines personnes et Sam en faisait partie. Jamais ses yeux n'avaient été aussi bleus, jamais elle n'avait paru aussi vivante. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait,Daniel se rendit compte à quel point elle était belle. La voir ainsi l'attrista à un point incroyable. Il fit demi-tour et sortit de son labo. Tandis qu'il regagnait son propre bureau, il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Sam. il comprenait son point de vue. Car lui aussi, l'espace d'un instant, avait ressentit l'urgence de la situation. Cette envie, ce besoin de profiter de chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière. C'en était presque effrayant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendait compte que personne ne lui rendrait les instants perdus. Et si, ici et maintenant était tout ce que nous avions?

Oui, il tiendrait sa promesse. Même si sa vie ne tarderait probablement pas à ressembler à un champ de bataille, il fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour la tenir…

Pour lui, pour elle, pour tous les moments dont-il n'avait pas joui à cent pour cent…

Fin.

Alors qu'en dis-tu, cher lecteur? Pour me faire part de tes impressions, il suffit de cliquer sur le bouton violet juste à côté!


	2. une nouvelle vie

Bon, pour les satisfaits du drame, passez votre chemin!

Pour les autres, vous avez de la chance qu'en une journée, j'ai regardé une guimauve allemande (j'adore regarder des films pathétiques avec ma sœur), Chimères et Pour la vie!

Sam s'assit à une des plus grandes tables du café et sourit en constatant qu'elle était arrivée la première, ce qui était logique, vu qu'elle avait dix minutes d'avance. Ils avaient tous rendez-vous, toute l'équipe et le général O'Neill, qui était venu à Colorado Springs pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien, selon ses propres mots. Les autres savaient bien que tout le monde voulait surtout dire une scientifique blonde. Daniel avait admis avoir appelé Jack et lui avoir demandé de venir. Officiellement, il avait dit que c'était en souvenir du bon vieux temps, mais Sam se doutait qu'il avait fait ça pour elle. C'était touchant. Vain mais touchant.

« Excusez-moi… »

Sam leva les yeux et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux teints noirs et au sourire communicatif. Elle tenait un cahier contre sa poitrine et un crayon derrière l'oreille.

« Oui?

-Ça va vous sembler bizarre, mais je peux vous poser une question? »

Sam, intriguée, leva un sourcil.

« Allez-y…

-Que pensez-vous de Chara?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Un prénom.

-Ho, c'est… très bien… Pourquoi? »

La jeune fille s'apprêtait visiblement à répondre, mais un serveur passa et Sam lui commanda un cappuccino. Elle sourit au garçon et répondit:

« En fait, j'écris un livre, j'en suis à l'intrigue et j'en ai assez d'appeler l'héroïne principale la fille! Je voulais quelque chose d'original.

-Je crois que vous avez trouvé! »

Le serveur apporta une tasse brûlante et s'en fut.

« Ho pardon, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Lilian, mais appelez moi Lily, c'est-ce que tout le monde fait. »

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main.

« Sam., dit cette dernière.

-Sam?

-C'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle. »

Elles se sourirent et un vif courant de sympathie passa entre elles. La scientifique fit un signe et la jeune fille s'installa sur la chaise juste en face. Sam vit sa nouvelle amie observer le serveur. Lily détourna la tête et expliqua:

« C'est mon copain… Il travaille ici à mi-temps comme moi, mais notre patron ne veut pas qu'on ait notre service en même temps, il dit que ça nous déconcentre… Du coup, je passe le plus clair de mon temps ici. »

Elle eut un sourire aux derniers mots.

« Et vous? Vous faites quoi dans la vie?

-Je travaille à Cheyenne Mountain.

-Ah, scientifique?

-Et militaire.

-C'est vrai? Quel grade?

-Colonel.

-Ouah, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un colonel. J'ai un ami lieutenant, mais c'est pas la même chose. »

De nouveau, son regard s'égara en direction du comptoir et de son copain. Elle se tourna vers Sam et expliqua dans un mélange de bonheur et d'appréhension:

« Je vais emménager chez lui. »

Un sourire envahit le visage de Sam. Quelquefois, le bonheur fait plaisir à voir.

« En tous cas, ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre avec un colonel.», remarqua Lily.

Sam baissa la tête.

« En fait, je n'ai personne.

-Ah bon? »

Sam releva les yeux devant la curiosité de son interlocutrice.

« Excusez-moi… Michael me dit tout le temps que je serais adorable si je ne me mêlais que de ce qui me regarde. »

La scientifique ressentait néanmoins le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas.

« J'ai été fiancée il y a quelques temps, mais ça n'a pas marché.

-Pourquoi? (voyant le regard de Sam, elle rajouta). Il paraît que ça aide d'en parler.

-Je me suis rendue compte que j'allais faire une erreur.

-Vous en aimiez un autre?

-Oui.

-Donc vous n'êtes pas célibataire…

-Si…

-Je comprends pas. Et ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas réciproque, je ne vous croirais pas! Vous êtes le genre de personnes que tout le monde aime.

-Ne croyez pas ça.

-Si, je le crois! C'est lui qui doit venir?

-Et des amis…

-Je m'en doutais…Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble?

-On est amis depuis longtemps, on a travaillé ensemble… C'est compliqué…

-Non.

-Pardon? »

Tout d'un coup, l'atmosphère s'était légèrement refroidi.

« Ce n'est pas compliqué. C'est nous qui rendons ça compliqué. Avant, j'étais comme vous. Je ne sortais pas avec Michael parce que j'avais peur de m'attacher à lui, je n'écrivais pas parce que je ne voyais pas à quoi ça m'avancerait et tout ça sous couvert que c'était trop compliqué. »

Lily paraissait tout de même avoir du mal à se confier et Sam lui fut reconnaissante de se forcer. Elle savait que si la jeune fille faisait ça, c'était avant tout pour l'aider.

« Et puis, un jour, j'ai arrêté de me prendre la tête. (elle cacha un sourire dans ses mains.) Et tout est allé beaucoup mieux. Je sais que ma vie peut paraître ridicule. Je passe mon temps ici entre le bruit et les effluves de café à écrire un livre qui ne sera peut-être jamais publié... Mais je suis bien. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi? »

Sam fit signe qu'elle écoutait.

« J'ai les consos à moitié prix. »

Sam rit.

« Sérieux! Comme je travaille ici, le patron me baisse les prix! », continua la jeune écrivain, très pince-sans-rire.

La scientifique, elle, sentait quelque chose de très doux se réveiller près de son cœur. Comme un chocolat qu'on laisserait fondre sur sa langue. Le tout avait un goût d'espoir.

Et la légère tristesse que Lily avait cru déceler dans les yeux bleus de son interlocutrice avait l'air de s'effacer.

« Je sais ce qu'on dit, on peut mourir demain, etc., mais… On peut vivre encore trente ans. Ça fait plus de… dix mille neuf cent jours. C'est très long! »

Elle dit la dernière phrase en riant et Sam rit avec elle. Cette dernière vit Daniel et Vala entrer dans le café et s'approcher de leur table.

« Salut., dit l'archéologue.

-Salut Daniel, salut Vala! »

Lily se leva et leur fit un signe amical de la main. À Sam, elle fit un discret signe de tête en direction de Daniel. Elle lui répondit par un léger sourire et un non tout aussi léger. Daniel s'apprêtait à demander à quoi rimait tout ça lorsque Sam le devança.

« Où sont les autres?

-Ils sont allés chercher une place de parking, ils ne nous supportaient plus…, répondit Vala.

-La supportait plus, corrigea Daniel. Je vais finir par croire que je suis le seul à y arriver.

-Ah, ça, c'est l'amour! », lança Lily.

L'archéologue la regarda d'un air mi étonné, mi choqué, Sam rêvait de se cacher sous la table pour y rire plus à son aise. Quant à Vala, elle observa la jeune fille, franchement amusée. Daniel, légèrement sous le choc, s'assit à côté de Sam et Vala prit place à côté de lui. Cameron et Teal'C arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

« Salut, Sam.

-Salut, les gars! »

Petit raclement de gorge de Lily et rapide coup d'œil en direction des arrivants. Nouveau sourire et négation de Sam.

« C'est quoi, ces signes?,demanda Cameron.

-Cameron, Murray, je vous présente Lily, écrivain en herbe. »

Cette dernière leur serra la main.

« J'aime beaucoup la formulation, je m'en resservirais!

-Où est le général?

-En retard! Vous savez bien qu'il adore se faire attendre! »

Lily sentit qu'elle commençait à être de trop.

« Bon, je vais devoir y aller, j'ai un déménagement en cour… J'ai été contente de vous connaître, Sam.

-Moi aussi. »

Elles se sourirent amicalement et Lily tourna les talons. Elle fit un signe à Michael et elle put lire sur ses lèvres un à ce soir qui lui fit penser qu'elle était sans le moindre doute la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Elle l'observait servir une table lorsqu'elle passa la porte du café et buta ainsi contre quelqu'un.

« Excusez-moi.

-C'est de ma faute, je n'étais pas dans votre champ de vision. »

Elle sourit et leva la tête pour tomber sur deux beaux yeux marrons. Elle suivit l'homme des yeux jusqu'à la table où étaient réunis Sam et ses amis. Il s'assit en face d'elle et elle sourit immédiatement. Le sang de Lily et elle-même d'ailleurs ne fit qu'un tour. Elle fonça vers la table et se mit soigneusement derrière Jack. Elle fixait Sam.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu mon portable? »

Elle lâcha Sam des yeux pour lui faire un signe discret.

« Non., fit Daniel, qui avait eu la gentillesse de chercher.

-Vous êtes sûr?

-Oui., dit Sam, répondant aux deux questions.

-Je le savais! Attendez. (elle déchira un bout de feuille de son cahier et inscrivit quelque chose dessus.) Tenez, c'est mon numéro de téléphone, vous m'appellerez et vous me raconterez la fin de l'histoire…

-D'accord.

-Je dois avouer que j'ai un faible pour les drames. Vous savez, du sang, des larmes, des vies brisées… Mais je préfèrerais un happy end pour cette histoire. »

Sam eut un rapide coup d'œil pour Jack et sourit.

« Je vais tout faire pour.

-Et vous y arriverez, j'en suis sûre! »

Elle s'apprêta à partir, mais se retourna une nouvelle fois.

« Oh et permettez-moi de vous dire que vous avez un goût excellent. (elle se rendit enfin compte que toute la tablée la fixait.) Le cappuccino est… délicieux! »

Sam se retint de rire tandis que Lily eut un sourire gêné et s'enfuit.

« C'était quoi, ça?, demanda Jack.

-Une longue histoire.

-Vraiment?… »

Sam hocha la tête. Daniel regarda son amie puis la porte par laquelle était sortie la jeune fille. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire pour lui redonner ce que lui n'avait pas su… Le sourire et l'Espoir… Mais au fond, quelle importance? Sam était rayonnante et elle était heureuse.

Soudain confiant en une nouvelle vie, Daniel sourit et plaisanta avec ses amis.

Fin (pour de bon, cette fois?)

Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis, j'étais un peu occupée et j'ai pas eu beaucoup d'opportunités d'aller sur mon ordi…

Je sais, mes excuses sont vaseuses. Si certains d'entre vous ont commencé à lire ma fic 'cette nuit-là', sachez que le chapitre deux arrivera bientôt sur internet, promis!


End file.
